


Family Embarassment

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Emetophobia, NSFW, Omorashi, Omovember, Sickfic, Underage Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Day 9 of OmovemberPercy is forced to go to a family gathering and makes poor choices. And in front of so many people his father wants to impress. How sad.This is a nonsexual kink fic. please read and understand the tags.
Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Family Embarassment

**Author's Note:**

> there is puke in here. Very pink puke

Day 9: Formal Situation

It wasn’t that Percy hated his cousins, it’s just that he never got to see them. And his cousins on his mother’s side were all a bit younger than him, and quite annoying. But, it was his cousin’s debutante ball, and unfortunately, he was forced to go in attendance. 

At least it wasn’t an actual ball. Instead Chrissy had chosen to have a garden party in late spring. So, Percy dressed up in a grey linen suit with a pink button up shirt for the event. It was light enough to be appropriate for outdoors activities but still fancy enough to meet the dress code requirements. 

While he didn’t want to spend the afternoon at his grandparents estate, he was at least glad his mother and father were going as well. 

They pulled up to the estate and got out of the car. Percy followed his mother father around as they made their way through the party. Most of it was small talk and catching up with family members. He did his part when he was asked what he was up to and if he enjoyed classes and what his plans were. 

He appreciated the attention, he did. If there was one thing Percy liked, it was talking about himself. But more often than not, his parents were the ones talking. So, he just stood nearby, trying to look nice and be polite. Still, he managed to nab some champaign from the waters that were going around. If his parents saw, they didn’t scold him. 

Each small conversation was just that: small. His relatives didn’t have much to talk about before they moved to the next guest. That is until they ran into his Uncle Arthur. 

Percival Sr. smiled thinly at him as they approached, “Arthur, I didn’t know you’d be at this event.” 

“Of course, Percy. You know how much the Montgomery’s mean to me,” He nodded at his mother, “Cordellia, you’re looking lovely.” 

His mother nodded, “Thank you, as do you, Arthur. Are you here alone or is Martha going to be joining us.” 

Arthur laughed, “She won’t be joining us, but don’t worry, it’s not for lack of socialising. She’s flying out to visit our second youngest over in Cornell.” 

Percy’s father raised a brow, “Oh, I had no idea that Theodore was already in college.” 

“He graduated half a semester early. We were looking to have him admitted a full year ahead of schedule, but a semester will work just as well.” 

“I’d say so. How nice of your wife to go and visit him. How’s he adjusting?”

“Quite well. I mean, New York has such worse air quality than here, but he likes the community. What about you, son, how are you adjusting to school?” He turned his gaze to Percival the second. 

Percy smiled at him, “Quite well, thank you.”

“Glad to hear that, kid, glad to hear it.” He turned his gaze back to the elder, “State university, right? You’ve invested a bit too much money there to not send him there, huh?” 

“I can’t help but hold my alma mater in my heart. And it served me well enough, didn’t it.” He gestured to his fine clothes and wife. 

“Oh no, I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with attending state university. It was just an observation.” Arthur smiled, but something about it was less than friendly. 

Percy couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He knew he should be offended at whatever his uncle was insinuating, but he couldn’t necessarily bring himself to care. Part of him knew that him getting into college wasn’t even the biggest thing daddy’s money helped him with. 

Drunk driving allegations, weed possession, destruction of property, public indecency, public intoxication, minor in possession—his list of technical crimes ran on and on. But all of it was hidden away with a few palms greased in the process. If family drama was limited to where he was half assing his education, he couldn’t help but feel apathetic. 

The conversation continued. “You know, New York really is a lovely place. Martha and I have actually looked into moving out there> in the countryside, of course.” 

“Naturally,” Percival added, “I’ve thought about it, but Cordelia and I are focused on family and being here for our families.” 

“Oh of course, that’s so important! But you know how these small town views can be. The scope of culture is just so much wider near these cultural ports. You wouldn’t believe the type of people you meet there.” 

“Yeah, you met your second wife there, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, I did meet Martha, and I’m so glad I found someone that brings me happiness.” 

“And I’m happy that you’re happy. I wouldn’t want anyone to miss out on what Delia and I have.” He smirked, pulling his wife closer. 

A waiter walked past with a tray of bubbling champagne. Percy the younger easily reached over and grabbed one. 

Arthur noticed immediately, “Oh, Percy, did I miss a birthday? I could have sworn you were just a year older than our Theodore. But look at you drinking alcohol.” 

His father looked over and a flash of panic ran over his eyes, but it didn’t show. He easily turned back to his older brother, “Oh come on, it’s Darlene’s debut, it’s a cause for celebration. And we both know you haven’t always observed strict alcohol laws.” 

“Yes, I just thought that the son of a lawyer would be careful not to get any infractions. Especially if he’s considering being one. You know that alcohol consumption under the age of 25 can limit one’s mental capacities?” 

“Oh I’m well aware, Arthur. And believe me, this isn’t an every day thing, merely a celebration bonus.” 

Cordelia stepped in at that, “Speaking of celebrating, love,” she turned to take a hold of one of Percy’s arms, “You haven’t even seen your cousin yet. Why don’t you go socialize with the other young girls.”

Percy nodded, knowing that that meant he was off the hook for speaking with his uncle. So, he quickly wandered off to find something to do away from the adults. 

The majority of teens had congregated in the gardens, so, he wandered over. 

On the way over to where most of them were, Percy threw back the rest of his drink and grabbed a margarita glass of shrimp with cocktail sauce. 

The wait staff carrying that tray immediately turned and looked at him, “Sir, that is not a vegan hors d'oeuvre.” 

He turned and frowned, “Did I say I was vegan?” He was, well, in name only. 

“I’m sorry sir, are you not with the Adams’ family? We were asked to only serve you vegan hors d’oeuvres.” 

“Well that’s rather presumptuous.” He didn’t bother confirming if he was part of that group. Instead, he just popped a shrimp with sauce in his mouth and decided to wander the gardens. He knew none of the rich kids at the party would care for him, not when they had the only thing he had to offer.

So, he wandered around. The feeling of being quite tipsy and full of shrimp took him over. It was pleasant at first, but then things started to feel off. His stomach felt bubbly, his walking became dizzy. Not to mention he could feel his bladder fill. But that was less pressing, especially as his stomach felt worse. 

He burped, hoping that letting out whatever carbonation got stuck in his body would help. But it just seemed to pull bile up with it. 

Percy burped again, this time, retching with it. He scrambled off the main garden path to hunch over a flower bed. His body roiled again and with a gurgly belch, he let loose a mouth of puke. 

His father seemed unaware of this mess though. He and Arthur had taken to talking while Cordelia was excused to socialize. But, ever the agoraphobe she was, she returned to Percival’s side and cleared her throat politely. 

“I’m feeling a bit unwell, my dove, I might head home soon.” 

“Oh of course,” he clasped her hand, “Do you need Percy to accompany you home, love?” 

“I wouldn’t say no to company back at the house.” 

Percival Sr. nodded at his wife's request and looked around, clearly searching for his adult son. “Where did my son run off to.” 

Arthur looked around similarly, “Looks like he’s puking into the tulips.” 

Percival looked over, and sure enough, little Percy was hunched over with pink sludge dripping off his lips. He heaved again, spitting up more viscous fluid. All his father could do was sigh.

He turned to his wife, “Call the car around, love. I’ll go fetch him.” 

He walked over and grabbed Percy’s upper arm, “Are you okay?” 

The young man wiped at his lips, “I think. I must have a bug.” He already tried to excuse away his sickness, but with the slur of his words, it was clear what the real culprit was. 

“Okay, well I think you’re going to head home. Your mother is feeling a bit overwhelmed and you should go with her.” 

Percy nodded, “I also don’t feel good.” 

“No, I can’t imagine you would after so many flutes of champagne. We’ll have to talk about your behavior later tonight once you sober up.” 

“I am sober, daddy,” he whined, “Are you mad at me?” 

He sighed, “No, just disappointed.” 

And at that, Percy started to tear up. He was always quick to get emotional, and being inebriated didn’t really help in any way, shape or form. “I didn’t even do anythiiiing.” 

Percival sighed again, “All right, well let’s get you home, first and foremost.” He started dragging him out of the party. 

The young man sniffled and hiccuped as he was taken out, but his vocal complaints stopped. But halfway out of the party venue, a new sound joined his sniffles and whines. And that was the sound of something splattering against the concrete. 

Immediately, Percival stopped and turned to look at his son. Sure enough, his worst fears were realized as the 19 year old was pissing his pants. 

He stood there, one hand held by his father, and the other buried deep between his thighs, not that that did anything. His gray had stark, dark lines racing down his legs. The wet fabric clung to his thighs, and the concrete beneath his feet was turning dark as a puddle of piss spread below him. The sound of his pee hitting the ground still rang out, surely attracting the attention of every other attendant. 

Percy heaved a sob as his father looked at him with such disapproval. “It’s not my fault!!” 

If anyone had yet to catch sight of the Adams’ dramatic exit, Percy’s whining surely drew them in. All eyes were on this pissy young adult now. 

“We need to get you home, now.” His father just redoubled his efforts to drag him out to the car to get this family embarrassment home.


End file.
